Trucy Edgeworth
by sueo
Summary: AU. Cerita pendek tentang bagaimana kira-kira kehidupan Trucy jika ia diadopsi oleh Miles Edgeworth
1. Prologue

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kali nama pengacara legendaris bernama Phoenix Wright tercetak di halaman depan koran. Dahulu jika nama tersebut tercetak besar-besar di halaman depan koran itu berarti Phoenix Wright berhasil memenangkan satu kasus besar lagi. Tetapi ketika koran mencetak nama Phoenix Wright di halaman depan terakhir kalinya lima tahun yang lalu, tidak ada berita kemenangan. Yang ada hanyalah kekalahan yang diikuti oleh fakta yang tragis:

"_Sidang pertama jaksa dan musisi muda Klavier Gavin berakhir tak terduga: Pengacara ternama Phoenix Wright terpaksa mengembalikan lencana pengacara karena terbukti memalsukan barang bukti dalam sidang kasus pembunuhan Magnifi Grammarye" _

Dan dibawah judul artikel tersebut, tercetak judul tambahan yang tercetak sangat jelas – sebuah fakta yang menghebohkan dunia:

"_Terdakwa, pesulap ternama Zak Grammarye, menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari ruang pengadilan secara tiba-tiba dari ruang pengadilan ketika sanksi akan dijatuhkan"_

Dan sejak saat itu, sang pengacara legendaris tersebut menghilang dari ruang sidang – tentu saja, sejak lencananya telah disita oleh badan pengadilan negara. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya secara pasti sejak ia berhenti menjadi pengacara. Dan sampai kini, Zak Grammarye juga ikut menghilang. Semua menghilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin.

Miles Edgeworth adalah jaksa ternama yang kini sedang berada di luar negeri – dan juga rival utama Phoenix Wright. Jika Phoenix dinobatkan sebagai _Ace Attorney_, maka Miles Edgeworth adalah seorang _Ace Prosecutor_ – satu-satunya rival yang sepadan dengan Miles Edgeworth adalah Phoenix Wright. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak sekolah dasar. Karena Miles-lah Phoenix ingin menjadi pengacara. Dan karena Phoenix-lah, Miles menjadi mengerti arti sebenarnya dari menjadi seorang jaksa.

Miles tentu saja tidak percaya ketika ia bangun dari tempat tidur hotelnya di Shanghai dan membaca berita itu dari internet. Ia hampir menumpahkan semua kopinya di atas keyboard laptopnya.

_Phoenix…aku…aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melakukan hal seperti itu! Bagaimana mungkin? Aku…aku harus memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! _

Miles segera kembali ke Los Angeles dan mengontak Detektif Dick Gumshoe, seorang detektif di daerah tersebut yang sering terlibat kasus bersama mereka. Miles juga mengontak adik angkatnya Franziska yang juga seorang jaksa dan bekerja di Los Angeles. Tentu saja mereka sama kagetnya ketika mendengar berita itu, namun mereka hanya bisa menghela napas atau mengangkat bahu ketika ditanya keberadaan Phoenix. Menurut Gumshoe, Wright & Co. Law Offices telah ditutup dan apartemennya sudah dihuni oleh orang lain. Semua orang yang kira-kira mempunyai hubungan dengan Phoenix sudah dikontak, namun tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya. Tak ada yang percaya bahwa Phoenix dapat melakukan hal paling keji dalam pengadilan: memalsukan barang bukti. Namun dengan sedikit informasi dan keberadaan Phoenix tidak diketahui, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Akhirnya Miles memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan perjalanannya, dan berharap suatu hari jika ia bisa kembali ke Los Angeles, ia akan bertemu dengan Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 1: Lima Tahun Kemudian

KOTA REGENSBURG, BAVARIA, JERMAN - VON KARMA'S VILLA

Hari masih pagi, dan Miles sedang tertidur lelap dengan nyaman di kamarnya yang mewah. Ia sedang mampir di Jerman untuk mengunjungi Franziska dan berlibur sebentar di kota tua Regensburg – kota kelahiran Manfred Von Karma. Ia bermaksud untuk bangun siang dan menikmati secangkir Kopi Luwak sambil menikmati pemandangan dari balkon vila Von Karma yang megah dan memandangi pegunungan Alpen di kejauhan…

Namun sepertinya tujuan itu HARUS TERGANGGU…

_BRAK! _

"_Bruderlein!_ Bangun! Bangun!"

"Hmmm….Lima menit lagi, Franziska..."

_CTARRRR!_

"ADUH! FRANZISKA, SUDAH BERAPA KALI SIH KUBILANG JANGAN PAKAI CAMBUK UNTUK MEMBANGUNKAN AKU!"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bicara begitu! Kau harus lihat ini!"

"_Einspruch, meine schwester!_ Aku masih mau tidur! Keluar sana!"

_SRAT! _

Dengan paksa, Franziska menarik selimut bulu angsa berwarna_ maroon red_ milik kakaknya dan menyeret Miles sampai ia hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Oi, oi, oi! Iya, aku bangun! Aku bangun! Baiklah, ada apa?"

"_Nimmt Das, Bruderlein!_"

_BREK!_

Franziska langsung melempar sebuah koran ke muka Miles yang masih sangat loyo karena baru saja dibangunkan (dan dicambuk dengan sadis)

"Franziska, bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit? Kalau kau kasar terus nanti tak ada cowok yang suka…"

_CTARRR! _

"DIAM DAN BACA!"

Miles, yang ingin segera kembali tidur dan menikmati pagi harinya dengan meringkuk di kasur dengan damai, terpaksa menuruti keinginan adik angkatnya. "Ya, ya…kubaca. Apa ini? Koran _Los Angeles Post_? Hmm…mantan pengacara legendaris Phoenix Wright ditemukan tewas…hasil penyelidikan menunjukkan bahwa ia bunuh diri…"

Miles langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang yang diberitakan telah tewas bunuh diri di koran tersebut adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia menatap Franziska dengan wajah tak percaya dan berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi, atau Franziska hanya memberikan koran palsu. Namun Franziska hanya menghela napas sambil menatap Miles dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _"aku juga tak ingin percaya, tetapi ini adalah kenyataan"_ Miles lalu melanjutkan membaca, dan setelah sampai baris terakhir, ia baca ulang. Berulang-ulang, baris per baris, kata per kata, terus diulang. Namun apa daya, mau beribu-ribu kalipun ia ulang tetap saja artikel itu hanya menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Phoenix Wright telah tewas bunuh diri.

"Franziska"

"Ya, Miles?"

"Panggil Stevens untuk mengatur tiket pesawat ke Los Angeles secepatnya. Aku akan pulang"

Franziska menghela napas sambil mengeluarkan amplop putih dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Miles "Sudah kuduga. Nih, pesawatmu akan berangkat malam nanti"

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku ada kerjaan, toh aku juga tidak ada keperluan ke sana karena aku tidak dekat dengan Wright. Lebih baik siap-siap untuk pulang dari sekarang, _Bruderlein. Auf wiedersein_"

Franziska lalu menutup pintu kamar "adik" angkatnya dan pergi menuju _office room_-nya cepat-cepat karena tidak mau air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya terlihat oleh orang lain.

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Miles hanya bisa menatap kosong ke luar jendela – seolah-olah pemandangan indah di Regensburg hanyalah kertas kosong belaka. Ia lalu menatap halaman depan _Los Angeles Post_ lagi, dan berkali-kali membaca baris _mantan pengacara legendaris Phoenix Wright _yang dicetak besar-besar di halaman depan koran. Cepat-cepat ia meremas koran itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah.

_Brengsek! Phoenix…APA YANG SUDAH KAUPERBUAT? _

_DUAK! _

Ia menonjok tembok kamarnya sekuat tenaga, dan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya menetes membasahi pipinya.

TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN

KANTOR KEPOLISIAN LOS ANGELES

"Jaksa Edgeworth! Lama tidak bertemu, _pal!_" Sapa Detektif Gumshoe sambil menjabat tangannya "Aku sedang tidak mood untuk basa-basi, Gumshoe. Langsung saja, ini tentang Wright…" Mendengar nama itu, Gumshoe langsung terdiam sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba berteriak "AAAH! Phoenix Wright….Ya, ya… aku mengerti…kau sudah baca berita itu kan?" tanyanya lesu. Miles mengangguk.

"Aku mau bertanya, Gumshoe…apa ini benar-benar kasus bunuh diri?"

Gumshoe menghela napas "Yaaah, sebenarnya sih ada seorang tersangka…"

"Jadi? Kenapa…"

Gumshoe langsung memotongnya "Jaksa Edgeworth, aku tahu bahwa anda dikenal sebagai jaksa yang tidak kenal ampun. Tetapi…masalahnya jika anda benar-benar mau menghakimi orang itu…"

Miles langsung menatap Gumshoe dengan tatapan 'setan' nya yang sangat amat dikenal di ruang sidang dan terbukti sangat ampuh untuk memojokkan lawan – salah satu sebab mengapa ia mendapat julukan _Demon Prosecutor._

"GUMSHOE! BERITAHU AKU SIAPA TERSANGKA ITU!"

Detektif Gumshoe hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan.

"Y-ya…lebih baik anda bertemu dengan 'tersangka' itu dulu, kan?"

Lima tahun lalu, di gedung ruko nomor 16 di pertokoan central town semestinya ada papan iklan yang menunjukkan bahwa lokasi Wright & Co. Law Offices berada di lantai 3 gedung itu. Namun, kini papan iklan itu sudah berganti menjadi Wright & Co. Talent Agency.

"Gumshoe, sebodoh-bodohnya otakmu yang ber-IQ jongkok itu, tentu sebagai detektif kau tahu kan bahwa semestinya kau membawaku ke rumah tahanan untuk bertemu dengan tersangka, bukan ke TKP?" protes Miles sambil menaiki tangga ruko tersebut dengan gusar.

"Tersangka utama kasus ini ada disini, jaksa Edgeworth" kata Gumshoe sambil menyibak pita kuning tanda garis polisi yang menghadang jalan menuju tangga lantai 3

"Apa kepolisian negara ini sudah gila? Masa tersangka utama tidak ditahan dan dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas?" teriaknya sambil menaiki tangga.

Sudah jelas ia semakin marah, namun Gumshoe hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lesu.

"Yah...setelah anda lihat tersangkanya, anda tidak mungkin tega untuk memasukannya ke rumah tahanan…atau bahkan menjadikannya tersangka walaupun semua bukti telah memojokannya" katanya sambil membukakan pintu.

Sebagian besar susunan dalam kantor itu sudah berubah drastis dari ketika Miles terakhir kali mengunjungi tempat itu. Tentu saja, karena sekarang kantor pengacara itu telah berubah menjadi _talent agency_. Berbagai macam perangkat sulap bertumpuk di dalam ruangan sempit itu, namun Miles masih bisa mengenali rak berisi buku-buku hukum yang sudah berdebu – menandakan bahwa selama lima tahun ini rak itu jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah dibuka, dan Charley, tanaman hias yang sudah lama sekali berada di situ – dia ingat bahwa Phoenix dulu pernah memberitahunya kalau Charley sudah berada di tempat ini dari ketika kantor itu masih dibawah naungan Mia Fey. Selain perangkat sulap, satu hal baru yang ada di kantor itu adalah piano – yang sepertinya beralih fungsi menjadi meja pajangan. Seingatnya, Phoenix adalah seorang pemain musik yang sangat buruk. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu disegel oleh pita kuning polisi. Dalam bagian yang disegel itu, terdapat meja aneh berkaki satu yang sepertinya ia pernah lihat di TV, taplak kotor bekas diinjak sepatu, termos dan gelas yang berserakan dimana-mana, sofa-sofa yang terguling ke pinggir, serta tali tambang berwarna biru yang tergantung di langit-langit. Ia membayangkan Phoenix tergantung di tempat itu, dan cepat-cepat ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya karena bayangan di kepalanya itu hanya membuatnya bergidik. Namun ketika pandangannya tertuju pada meja kerja, ia melihat sebuah topi pesulap berwarna pink tergeletak di atasnya dan kursinya dalam posisi menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengannya, dan kursi itu _bergerak-gerak. _Jelas ada orang yang duduk di kursi itu.

"…Hei, kau masih belum pulang?" tanya Gumshoe dengan nada lembut.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab apa-apa. Gumshoe menghela napas. Dugaan Edgeworth adalah, _sepertinya Gumshoe sangat mengenalnya. Apa dia tersangka yang dimaksud? _

"Gumshoe…siapa itu?" tanya Miles "Ah, itu…" baru saja Gumshoe mau menjawab, kursi itu memutar dan memperlihatkan 'tersangka' yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi itu.

"Trucy…anak angkat Phoenix Wright" jawab Gumshoe.

_Anak angkat? _

Gadis kecil yang berpakaian aneh seperti kostum karnaval itu diam saja. Gumshoe tersenyum, dan memperkenalkan Miles

"Trucy, ayo beri salam. Ini jaksa Miles Edgeworth, teman baik ayahmu"

Tetapi Trucy tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap dua sahabat ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dari kejauhanpun, terlihat jelas bahwa wajahnya sangat letih. Rambut coklatnya yang panjangnya sedikit dibawah bahu dibiarkan terurai dan agak kusut, matanya memerah dan di pipinya masih terlihat bekas air mata. Ketika Miles menghampirinya lebih dekat, gadis kecil itu malah membenamkan kepalanya ke lututnya. Tak lama kemudian isak tangis terdengar. Samar-samar, gadis kecil itu memanggil papanya sambil sesenggukan. Tangisannya yang terdengar samar itu membuat hati mereka teriris. Gumshoe lalu mengajak Edgeworth untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sebentar.

"Gumshoe, dia…"

"Dia tidak mau beranjak dari situ sejak lima hari yang lalu. Ketika kubawakan makanan, dia hanya makan sedikit. Dia juga tidak mau bicara apa-apa ketika ditanyai soal kasus ini"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi tersangka utama?"

"Sidik jarinya ditemukan di tali yang menggantung leher Wright, dan dari hasil autopsi, ditemukan bekas cekikan tangan yang kecil"

"Tapi…mau dilihat bagaimanapun juga, tak mungkin anak berbadan sekecil itu bisa mencekik orang sebesar Wright, apalagi menggantungnya di langit-langit!"

"Karena itulah…kami belum menindak-lanjuti kasus ini"

Miles hanya bisa menghela napas. Kasus ini semakin lama semakin miris di hatinya.

"Aku khawatir sekali dengannya, _pal_. Kurasa dia masih shock..."

Amarah yang sejak tadi dipendamnya hilang begitu saja dan berubah menjadi rasa iba. Ia tahu betapa mengerikannya untuk menyaksikan kematian sosok orang yang sangat penting baginya, dan bagaimana rasanya ketika kehilangan seorang ayah.

_Anak ini…dia sama denganku…_

Mereka berdua lalu masuk kembali ke ruang kantor Wright & Co. Talent Agency. Miles langsung menghampiri Trucy yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Trucy…"

Perlahan-lahan, Miles mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Trucy dengan lembut. Ia lalu berlutut di depan kursi sambil menatap matanya yang sembab.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat sedih. Tapi diam disini saja tidak akan membawa ayahmu kembali. Dan lagi…dia tak akan senang kalau kamu terus seperti ini"

"…Bohong"

"Eh?"

"…Biar saja dia sedih, karena dia bohong"

"Jaksa Edgeworth! Trucy…Trucy bicara! Akhirnya…"

"Diam dulu, Gumshoe! Trucy, apa maksudmu dia berbohong?"

"…Papa pernah berjanji padaku kalau dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungku"

_Ayah kandung…oh iya, dia kan anak angkat…tunggu! Berarti…Trucy telah mengalami hal seperti ini lebih dari sekali? _

"Tapi, mau bagaimanapun juga…tidak baik kalau kamu disini terus"

Trucy tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya terus menunduk dan tidak bergerak.

"…Trucy?"

Trucy masih terus diam seperti patung.

"…Trucy…Trucy…kau dengar aku tidak?"

Perlahan-lahan, Trucy bergeser ke samping…

_GUBRAK!_

….Dan jatuh ke lantai.

"TRUCY! TRUCY! HEI, BANGUN! TRUCY!"

"Jaksa Edgeworth, sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke dokter!"

Gumshoe lalu menggendong Trucy, dan mereka lalu berlari menuju Hickfield Clinic.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan. Sebaiknya dia dirawat dulu dua-tiga hari, lalu kita lihat keadaannya"

"Terima kasih, dokter" kata Gumshoe. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan dokter untuk menemui Edgeworth yang menunggu di luar.

"Jadi?" tanya Edgeworth.

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan harus dirawat beberapa hari. Tidak ada yang serius"

Miles lalu menghela napas "Syukurlah" gumamnya. Tapi wajah Gumshoe tidak berubah. Ia terus berwajah murung dan terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius – sebuah pemandangan yang langka.

"Gumshoe, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Gumshoe terhentak "A-a-apa? B-bagaimana kau tahu, sir?"

"Dari raut wajahmu"

"O-oh! I-itu….uhm…aku hanya sedang memikirkan soal Trucy, sir"

"Memangnya dia kenapa lagi?"

"Sejak minggu lalu kami melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap latar belakangnya dan…sayang sekali, dia tidak punya kerabat yang masih hidup…"

"Lalu? Bukankah kita bisa menaruhnya di panti sosial?"

"Itulah masalahnya, sir"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ketika kami akan mengatur supaya dia bisa ditaruh di panti sosial, kami menemukan bahwa Mr. Wright menulis wasiat"

"Wasiat?"

"Ya, wasiat. Ia menulis bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya, ia meminta seseorang menjadi wali Trucy"

"Lalu? Apakah kau sudah menghubungi walinya?"

"I-itu…"

"Gumshoe?"

"…A-a-aaa…"

"GUMSHOE! BICARA YANG JELAS!"

"WUAAAH! ANDAAAAA! ANDA WALINYA, SIIIIIIIR!"

Seketika itu juga Miles melotot.

_APA? _


	3. Chapter 2: WHAT THE!

"Aku…Walinya?"

"I-i-i-iya! A-a-anda w-wa-walinya s-s-sir! I-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, BICARA YANG JELAS!"

"HUAAAH! I-iya sir! Ini, surat wasiat Mr. Wright yang sudah disahkan notaris!" kata Gumshoe sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku mantelnya. Edgeworth buru-buru menyambar amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, lalu membuka lipatan kertasnya dan membacanya.

_Dengan ini saya, Phoenix Wright, menyatakan bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap saya, maka sahabat saya yang bernama Miles Edgeworth akan menjadi wali anak angkat saya, Trucy Wright. _

Seketika Miles menjadi shock bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong.

_WHAT THE? _

_WRIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTTT…._

Miles sangat amat ingin meremas dan merobek surat itu, kalau saja Gumshoe tidak buru-buru berteriak "HATI-HATI, SIR! ITU TERMASUK BARANG BUKTIIIII!" dengan kesal, ia melempar surat itu kembali ke tangan Gumshoe dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha agar amarahnya tidak meledak saat itu juga karena mereka sedang berada di klinik.

_SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! DASAR WRIGHT BODOH! SEENAK JIDAT MINTA ORANG JADI WALI ANAK TANPA BILANG-BILANG KE ORANG YANG BERSANGKUTAN! KALAU KAU MASIH HIDUP, BISA KUTUNTUT KAU! Eh, tapi…kalau dia masih hidup, tak mungkin juga aku jadi walinya! _

Edgeworth lalu berdehem dan pelan-pelan berbicara pada Gumshoe sambil menahan amarahnya dalam-dalam. "Ehm! Detektif Dick Gumshoe, Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku MENOLAK jadi walinya?"

"Anda bisa dituntut, sir. Surat ini sudah disahkan oleh notaris, dan anda tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menolaknya. Pertama, anda berkecukupan dan dianggap siap mental. Kedua…"

"Oke! Oke! Jadi aku tidak bisa menolak! Lalu, anak itu harus kuapakan?"

"Terserah anda, sir. Mulai sekarang ia berada di bawah tanggung jawab anda sepenuhnya…dan…ehm…"

Wajah Edgeworth berubah menjadi semakin murka. Gumshoe yang mulai merasakan ketakutan luarbiasa dan ancaman-potong-gaji-tanpa-alasan-yang-lebih-kejam-daripada-biasanya pelan-pelan bergeser ke samping dan…

"…Oh! A-a-aku harus mengubungi dinas sosial soal wali Trucy! Sa-sa-sampai nantiiiiiiiiii!"

…Dan Detektif Gumshoe berlari keluar dari Hickfield Clinic seperti orang yang baru saja diancam bahwa ia akan diamputasi tanpa anatesi, meninggalkan Edgeworth yang bengong sendirian seperti sapi cengok di koridor klinik itu.

"…Permisi, anda ayah Trucy Wright?" tanya seorang suster sambil menghampiri Edgeworth yang sedang kebingungan.

"BUKAN!" Bentaknya. Suster itu tersentak kaget, lalu Edgeworth buru-buru membetulkan kata-katanya "E-ehmmm…y-ya! sa-saya walinya! A-ada apa memang dengan anak itu?" tanyanya setenang mungkin, tapi tetap saja setelah dibentak dan dipelototi, suster itu tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran.

"A-anu…Trucy terus memanggil-manggil ayahnya sambil berteriak-teriak di dalam…kami tidak tahu harus melakukan apa…"

Dengan gusar, Edgeworth masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dan langsung menghampiri bilik yang paling ribut dengan teriakan gadis kecil. Benar saja, Trucy sedang menangis dan berteriak kencang-kencang. Edgeworth langsung menyeruak diantara kerumunan dokter dan suster yang mengerumuni tempat tidurnya, dan langsung menggenggam bahu Trucy.

"Hei, hei! Trucy, diam!"

Entah karena _demon look_ mematikan sang demon prosecutor atau merasa tenang karena sudah melihat wajah seseorang yang dikenalnya, Trucy langsung diam.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis?" tanyanya pada dokter

"Tidak tahu…tadi ia baru saja sadar dan tiba-tiba histeris. Mungkin ia ingin bertemu dengan anda. Nah, Trucy, sekarang kau sudah ketemu papa, jangan teriak-teriak lagi ya?" kata dokter paruh baya itu kepada Trucy.

Edgeworth langsung shock karena lagi-lagi dikira ayah Trucy. Dengan tajam ia memelototi dokter itu, tapi sepertinya sang dokter tidak sadar.

_Dasar! Kenapa aku dikira ayahnya terus, sih? _Gerutunya dalam hati.

Perhatiannya lagi-lagi kembali ke Trucy. Matanya masih sayu dan wajahnya tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Ia juga tidak bergerak dan memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sebuah pemandangan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat familiar, dan sangat miris di hatinya. Ia bisa saja memalingkan wajah atau lari meninggalkan Trucy. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sama sekali.

_Ke…kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali? _

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, potret dirinya ketika ia masih kecil dan ayahnya baru saja meninggal. Dan kini, ia bagaikan melihat dirinya yang ketika itu berumur sembilan tahun di depan matanya – namun dalam sosok seorang gadis kecil yang sebatang kara.

_Trucy…_

Tanpa sadar, Edgeworth mendekati gadis kecil itu yang mendekapnya erat-erat. Trucy yang sejak tadi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa terkejut.

"Trucy, aku…aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau…pasti kesepian dan ketakutan…tiba-tiba ditinggal sendirian oleh ayahmu…tapi kau tidak perlu kuatir lagi. Aku ada di sini. Aku ada di sini untukmu, Trucy"

"…Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar. Aku tidak bohong"

"Kau tidak akan pergi menghilang, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak akan"

"Janji?"

"Ya…aku janji, Trucy"

Ia tahu kalau jas merah marunnya yang sangat mahal itu sudah kotor terkena air mata dan belepotan ingus, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa marah. Malahan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut meluap di hatinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan kalau pipinya sudah basah karena air mata, bahkan sampai ia bingung sendiri kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menangis di saat seperti ini padahal sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia menangis. Ia lalu menyeka air matanya, dan kembali mendekap Trucy. Anehnya, sejak tadi gadis kecil itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Begitu ia menatap wajahnya, barulah ia sadar kalau Trucy tertidur. Memang tidaklah aneh melihat ia tertidur – apalagi ia baru saja pingsan. Tapi kali ini, ia tertidur dengan wajah yang damai. Edgeworth tersenyum, lalu mencium keningnya dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya sambil melihat wajah tidurnya yang begitu manis.


	4. Chapter 3: Trucy Edgeworth

TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN

Berkat bantuan Edgeworth, akhirnya Trucy terbebas dari tuduhan pembunuhan ayah angkatnya. Rupanya yang membunuh Phoenix adalah Iris – mantan kekasih Phoenix yang seharusnya sedang dalam masa tahanan namun melarikan diri dari penjara sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia didiagnosa dalam gangguan jiwa berat karena tekanan di penjara dan entah kenapa memendam kebencian luar biasa terhadap Trucy – mungkin karena iri terhadap Trucy yang diangkat anak oleh Phoenix dan akhirnya ia mengatur segalanya agar tuduhan dijatuhkan kepada gadis kecil yang tidak berdosa itu. Dan setelah diselidiki lebih dalam, rupanya Kristoph Gavin ikut andil dalam rencana pembunuhan itu. ia memanfaatkan hati Iris yang gundah dan rapuh karena Phoenix jarang mengunjunginya lagi di penjara karena sibuk mengurus Trucy. Perbuatan mantan pengacara Gavin & Co. Law Offices itu menyebabkan jiwa Iris terganggu. Edgeworth memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur terlalu banyak dalam urusan itu karena tugasnya yang paling utama adalah untuk menolong Trucy dari tuduhan pembunuhan, dan yang satu lagi…

THE FEY MANOR – KURAIN VILLAGE

"Nah…kartu yang tadi dipilih auntie Maya adalah…ini!" teriak Trucy lantang sambil menarik sebuah kartu as hati dari topinya. Pearl dan Maya langsung kaget sekaligus kagum dan spontan bertepuk tangan.

"Hebaaat! Kok Trucy bisa, sih?" tanya Maya penasaran.

"He he he, rahasia!"

"Yaaah, beritahu aku, dong!" pinta Pearl sambil menarik-narik tangan Trucy.

"Tidak bisa! Seorang pesulap yang baik tidak akan pernah menceritakan rahasianya!"

Pearl terus meminta, tapi Trucy tetap bersikukuh untuk diam. Akhirnya mulailah mereka kejar-kejaran. Maya tertawa melihatnya. Selagi menonton Pearl dan Trucy kejar-kejaran seperti anjing dan kucing, tiba-tiba seorang acolyte pemula mendatanginya.

"Permisi…Mystic Maya, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu…"

Di belakang acolyte muda itu, berdiri seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Mr. Edgeworth!"

Maya spontan memeluk Edgeworth dan mereka saling bertukar sapa, sementara acolyte muda itu beranjak pergi.

"Kapan kau sampai di Kurain?"

"Baru saja…" jawabnya sambil celingukan "Oh ya? Trucy dan Pearl mana?"

"Seperti biasa, mereka sedang kejar-kejaran di Winding Way. Pearl penasaran dengan trik sulap Trucy" Edgeworth menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala "Mereka benar-benar anak-anak yang aktif…"

"Sejak tadi Trucy menghibur aku dan Pearl dengan trik-trik sulapnya. Ia memang berbakat menjadi entertainer, Mr. Edgeworth. Kasihan sekali ia harus mengalami nasib seperti ini…"

"…Yah, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal itu…"

Belum selesai Edgeworth berbicara, kedua gadis kecil itu sudah berlari masuk kembali dalam hall sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Pearl! Trucy! Ayo jangan lari-lari lagi, ada Mr. Edgeworth!" teriak Maya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dua kali untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak itu. Mereka berdua langsung berhenti berlari dan begitu melihat Edgeworth, Trucy langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Edgeworth. Pelukan itu disambut oleh Edgeworth dengan sebuah ciuman sayang di keningnya.

"Hei, Truce…bolehkah aku berbicara berdua saja denganmu?"

"He?"

THE EDGEWORTH MANSION, BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, USA

Setelah memasuki gerbang hitam besar bergaya renaissance, mobil Audi R8 V.12 itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu masuk mansion yang besar. Seorang butler dan dua orang pelayan perempuan menyambut dan membukakan pintu mobil. Mereka terkejut begitu melihat seorang gadis kecil tertidur di kursi penumpang. Edgeworth hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pipi gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Trucy…Trucy…ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai"

Trucy perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan beranjak dari kursi mobil. Sambil mengucek matanya, ia turun dari mobil sambil berpegangan pada tangan seorang pelayan perempuan karena masih agak mengantuk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu, ia mengejar Edgeworth yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Edgeworth lalu menggandeng tangan mungilnya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah bergaya klasik-minimalis itu sangat indah dan luas. Trucy hanya bisa menganga sambil celingukan kiri-kanan karena kagum. Setelah menaiki tangga spiral marmer yang besar, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang grendelnya berwarna keemasan. Edgeworth lalu membukakan pintu itu, dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar anak perempuan yang sangat indah. Kamar itu luas dan semua barang-barangnya terlihat indah seperti kamar seorang putri dalam buku dongeng. Di ruangan sebelahnya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah arch door, terdapat sebuah ruangan lagi yang diisi dengan banyak mainan dan boneka. Tetapi yang lebih menarik bagi Trucy daripada rumah Barbie raksasa maupun seperangkat mainan masak-masakan adalah sebuah sudut di kamarnya yang diisi dengan berbagai macam alat sulap dan sebuah panggung kecil. Puas melihat-lihat, Edgeworth lalu memanggil Trucy ke kamar satunya lagi dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempat tidur bersamanya.

"Trucy…kau menyukai kamar ini, tidak?" tanya Edgeworth. Trucy tentu saja mengangguk "Suka! Suka sekali! Aku suka sekali rumah ini! Besar dan luas, dan kamar ini juga sangat indah!" serunya dengan mata berseri-seri.

"Kalau begitu, Trucy mau tidak tinggal di sini?"

Trucy menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

_Apa pertanyaan ini terlalu mendadak?_ Batin Edgeworth dalam hati.

"Ehm…begini, Trucy…sebenarnya Phoenix meninggalkan surat yang mengatakan bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, maka kau harus tinggal denganku…lalu…"

Trucy masih diam. Edgeworth mulai panik.

_Duh…aku harus ngomong apa ya? _

"…Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini bersamaku. Ka-karena…rumah ini sangat besar dan rasanya…sayang sekali kalau aku hanya tinggal di sini sendirian…"

Trucy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Edgeworth. Lama ia menatapnya, membuat Edgeworth merasa gugup dan takut kalau-kalau ia salah bicara dan membuatnya menangis lagi. Tetapi reaksi Trucy sungguh tidak diduganya: pesulap kecil itu malah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tru…cy?"

"Baik, aku akan tinggal di sini. Sekarang kau tidak usah kesepian lagi, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pelukan itu sungguh hangat dan lembut. Ia tidak tahu bahwa anak kecil yang selama ini diduganya berisik dan hanya merepotkan ternyata mempunyai kebaikan hati tanpa batas.

"Hei, Trucy…"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kamu memanggilku 'daddy'?"

Trucy menatap wajah Edgeworth, lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Tentu!"

Tahun-tahun berlalu begitu saja. Dibawah asuhan Miles Edgeworth, Trucy, yang kini sudah menjadi Trucy Edgeworth, tumbuh besar dengan baik.

Setelah terlibat dalam kasus besar seperti itu, sulit bagi Trucy untuk kembali ke sekolah walaupun ia sudah dinyatakan terbukti tidak bersalah. Akhirnya Miles memutuskan agar Trucy mengikuti pendidikan home schooling. Meskipun tak pernah pergi ke sekolah formal lagi, Trucy belajar dengan rajin dan ia mempunyai teman yang sangat banyak di seluruh penjuru dunia. Ketika harus tugas ke luar negeri, Miles selalu mengajak Trucy bersamanya. Ketika sedang keliling dunia itulah Trucy pasti selalu mendapatkan teman baru. Mulai dari anak-anak yang tinggal di pemukiman kota Venezia sampai putri konglomerat pengusaha minyak Saudi Arabia, Trucy berteman baik dengan mereka semua. Ia juga memperagakan sulapnya di berbagai macam tempat di dunia.

Miles tahu bahwa putrinya itu sangat berbakat dalam sulap, maka Trucy dititipkan pada sebuah pemimpin grup pesulap terkenal di Paris pada saat ia berumur dua belas tahun. Sang pemimpin grup sulap itu tentu saja tidak keberatan, semua orang tahu bahwa putri keturunan Grammarye bukan anak sembarangan. Sejak saat itu, mereka jarang bertemu karena Miles harus tetap keliling dunia karena tuntutan pekerjaannya sementara Trucy belajar sulap di Paris, walaupun kadang-kadang ia juga pergi mengunjungi negara lain ketika ia diajak sang pemimpin grup sulap untuk mengadakan pertunjukan di luar negeri. Walau kadang kesepian dan rindu dengan Miles, setiap hari Trucy terhibur dengan kehidupannya di Paris yang penuh warna, dan mereka masih tetap berkomunikasi lewat telepon dan e-mail setiap hari. Kadang Miles juga mengiriminya berbagai macam hadiah, dan Trucy selalu senang menerimanya. Ketika libur atau ada waktu luang, Miles mengunjungi Paris, atau mengundang Trucy ke negara tempat ia sedang bertugas dan berjalan-jalan bersama. Meskipun mereka terpisah jauh, mereka tetaplah ayah dan anak yang dekat.


	5. Chapter 4: Together Again

EMPAT TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Suatu pagi yang dingin di Paris, Trucy baru saja bangun sambil minum segelas susu coklat hangat di dapur ketika ia mendengar suara bel di pintu depan penthousenya.

"Huuh, siapa sih pagi-pagi sudah bertamu?" katanya sambil menggerutu. Ia masih mengantuk dan penampilannya masih kusut karena ia baru saja bangun. Tetapi begitu ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat ayahnya berada di depan pintu.

"Daddy!"

Ia langsung memeluk Miles erat-erat, membuat ayah angkatnya hampir jatuh ke lantai. Trucy lalu membantu Miles mengangkat kopernya ke dalam dan menaruhnya di kamar tidur yang selalu dipakai oleh Miles ketika ia berkunjung ke Paris. Setelah itu, ia membuat segelas kopi untuknya sementara Miles menggantung coatnya di gantungan dan duduk di ruang tamu sambil menyalakan TV dan memanaskan heater. Tak lama kemudian, Trucy bergabung dengannya sambil membawa segelas kopi dan susu coklatnya yang sudah dihangatkan lagi.

"Thanks, Truce" kata Miles. Sambil duduk di sofa bersama Trucy dan menonton CNN, Miles menyeruput kopinya.

"Daddy, ada apa mendadak berkunjung ke Paris? Bukannya daddy bilang minggu lalu kalau daddy baru saja mendapat tugas baru lagi dari Asosiasi Hukum Internasional?"

"Memang…dan aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan soal itu denganmu"

"Eh?"

Edgeworth meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja, lalu menatap Trucy.

"Penelitian hukum internasionalku sudah hampir selesai, dan aku ditugaskan untuk bekerja di Kejaksaan Agung Los Angeles lagi oleh asosiasi"

"Heee? Mulai kapan?"

"Kira-kira tiga bulan lagi aku akan mulai bekerja di sana…"

"Lalu, itu kabar baik bukan?"

"Betul, itu kabar baik. Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu, Truce. Apakah kamu masih ingin tinggal di Paris atau ikut pulang ke Los Angeles bersamaku?"

Trucy terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa, Truce. Aku tahu kau sangat suka Paris dan senang belajar sulap di sini, dan kalau kau masih ingin tinggal di sini aku tidak keberatan, aku tidak apa-apa tinggal di Los Angeles sendiri…"

Trucy hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk Miles "Tidak apa kok, daddy! Aku malah senang kita bisa tinggal sama-sama lagi! Toh aku bisa ke Paris kapan saja, ya kan? Lagipula, guruku bilang dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang aku bisa membangkitkan lagi kejayaan grup sulap Grammarye di Amerika"

Melihat senyuman Trucy dan merasakan pelukannya yang hangat, ia tiba-tiba teringat satu momen di mansion lamanya di Los Angeles ketika ia baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung kepada Trucy kalau ia ingin mengadopsinya – gadis cilik yang memakai topi pesulap dan jubah pink itu memeluknya dan tersenyum polos. Bahkan ketika gadis cilik itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik, senyuman polosnya yang mampu melelehkan hati sang demon prosecutor masih tidak berubah.

TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN

Miles menghentikan mobil Aston Martinnya di depan mansionnya di Los Angeles. Ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Trucy, gadis itu sedang tertidur di kursi depan - persis ketika bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia bawa pulang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hei, ssh. Truce… kita sudah sampai lho. Ayo bangun!"

Perlahan-lahan, Trucy membuka mata. Terlihat ayahnya tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling, dan langsung tahu dimana ia berada ketika melihat gerbang khas renaissance dan air mancur dengan patung malaikat di balik jeruji gerbang tersebut – ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak turun dari mobil, gerakannya terhenti dan ia berbalik menatap ayahnya lagi.

"Daddy, sebelum kita pulang dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan bersih-bersih, bolehkah kita mampir ke suatu tempat?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat papa."

Awalnya Miles bingung dengan perkataannya, namun setelah ia berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali Trucy menyebut kata "papa", ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya lagi tanpa basa-basi.

ROSEDALE CEMETERY, LOS ANGELES

Setelah turun dari mobil, Trucy mengikuti ayahnya menyusuri taman pemakaman Rosedale. Tangan kirinya menggandeng erat lengan ayahnya, sementara tangan kanannya membawa seikat bunga. Meskipun letak batu nisannya agak sedikit berdempetan, tetapi tata letak taman pemakaman itu masih bisa dibilang rapi.

"Trucy…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miles, khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habis kau diam saja sejak kita turun dari mobil"

"Oh- itu… itu karena aku hanya ingat samar-samar ketika pemakaman papa berlangsung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu persis letak makamnya di mana"

Miles hanya terkekeh, "Itu karena pada hari pemakaman kau sedang tidak sehat"

"Hah?" Trucy bingung

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya?"

Trucy menggeleng, malu. Miles terkekeh lagi.

"Waktu itu kau sedang demam tinggi karena stress berkepanjangan – semacam PTSD. Waktu aku dan Gumshoe akan mengantarmu ke acara pemakaman, dokter sudah melarang kami untuk membawamu karena cuacanya benar-benar tidak mendukung untuk membawa anak kecil yang sakit keluar rumah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku membujuk dokter dan akhirnya mereka memperbolehkanmu keluar – Maya lalu mendandanimu dengan gaun berkabung dan aku membawamu ke sini. Waktu itu sepanjang perjalanan kau tidur di kursi belakang dengan kompresan di dahi, selimut dan teddy bear kesayanganmu"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat…yang kuingat hanyalah aku pandanganku benar-benar samar, lalu aku digendong daddy untuk menyaksikan pemakaman papa, lalu peti matinya diturunkan ke tanah dan aku menangis di pelukanmu. Saat galiannya sedang ditutup, ada hujan besar turun dan Detektif Gumshoe memegangi payung untuk kita berdua sambil menangis"

Miles tersenyum lembut, tetapi sedih juga dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Benar, saat itu aku juga sangat sedih karena kehilangan rival sekaligus sahabat terbaikku, serta penyelamatku. Tetapi saat itu aku juga bahagia"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Phoenix Wright meninggalkan seorang malaikat kecil yang manis yang harus kulindungi"

Trucy hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng ayahnya lebih erat lagi. Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di depan makam Phoenix Wright. Trucy melepaskan gandengannya dan mereka berdua berlutut di depan nisan sang pengacara yang semasa hidupnya terkenal karena rambut landaknya.

"Papa, lama tidak bertemu." gumam Trucy sambil menaruh seikat bunga di depan nisan ayah angkatnya yang pertama.

"Lihatlah, Wright. Aku menepati janjimu. Putrimu sudah dewasa, lho. Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dan pesulap yang hebat."

"Iiih, daddy! Belum, ah!" kata Trucy risih sambil sedikit menepuk tangan ayah angkatnya. Miles hanya bisa tertawa lagi. "Lihat ya, papa! Aku pasti akan menjadi pesulap yang hebat!" kata Trucy dengan penuh semangat.

Setelah itu, sambil berjalan kembali ke mobil, Miles dan Trucy saling bertukar cerita tentang Phoenix Wright semasa hidupnya, bahkan sampai mereka sampai di rumah pun mereka masih mengobrol tentang Phoenix – kadang tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak, kadang juga merenung karena menyayangkan kematian sang pengacara legendaris. Tetapi begitulah, mereka tidak pernah menghindari pembicaraan tentang Phoenix Wright karena ketika kematian ibunya dulu, Miles diajarkan oleh ayahnya kalau orang yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup kembali dalam memori setiap orang. Karena itulah, Miles memutuskan untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari Trucy tentang ayah angkat dan ayah kandungnya walaupun kebenaran akan kasus itu menyakitkan. Kapanpun ia akan siap ditanyai oleh Trucy mengenai hal itu, tetapi saat ini ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan putrinya, dan mungkin menemukan seorang kekasih yang cocok untuk menjadi ibu Trucy, tetapi sampai saat ini ia belum kepikiran dan masih ingin berfokus pada pekerjaan.

Sementara itu, nun jauh di surga, Phoenix Wright memandangi mereka berdua dengan senyuman bahagia…


End file.
